1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microprocessor controlled telelink system for monitoring, storing and periodically reporting on data pertinent to the commercial operation of a reporting system, such as a soft drink vending machine, to a central data collection and monitoring system. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a microprocessor controlled system as described which periodically reports such data over a telephone line which it accesses on a nondedicated basis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art in general discloses a variety of systems for monitoring various occurrences within vending machines such as inventory changes, service calls, cash receipts, demand for certain products, sold-out conditions, and miscellaneous alarm functions. However, the broad generic functions provided by the vending machine monitoring systems of the prior art have been limited in the details of their functional capabilities and, therefore, the amount of relevant data that could be generated to facilitate the smooth and efficient service and operation of a network of vending machines. However, these prior art monitoring systems have also had a number of disadvantages associated therewith. One major disadvantage has been that the monitoring system is frequently an integral part of the vending machine such that a failure or malfunction of a component therein adversely affects operation of the vending machine.
Sedam et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,292 also discloses a system for remotely monitoring a vending machine and for automatically communicating conditions at the vending machine to a central computer complex. Each vending machine is provided with a microprocessor which monitors and stores data within that machine and transmits the data, as by a telephone line, to a central computer, either immediately or at scheduled call-in times. The distributed logic between the vending machine microprocessors and the central computer complex is designed to provide various alarm function signals, and also provides for inventory control and efficient route planning for the supply and maintenance of the machines. One disadvantage of the Sedam et al system is that the type of telephone connection disclosed therein requires a dedicated telephone line, which represents an additional operating cost and also presents installation problems. Another disadvantage of the Sedam et al system is that it is designed with a high voltage interface with the vending machine control circuits, which results in an increase in the overall cost of the system.